Avengers? Nah, just a hero for fun!
by hariharan
Summary: Thanos: It's all over! I have all the Infinity stones in my grasp! Universe: we have a bald man.
1. Prologue

_**This will be an interesting crossover**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own neither One-punch man, nor the Marvel stuff.**_

 _ **Prologue**_

"Imagine a world which had enough resources to sustain Life for millions upon millions of years. Do you think it is possible? Do you want it to be possible? I can make it possible!"

The Universe had a single undeniable law that no magic or technology could break- the 2nd law of thermodynamics, the law of Entropy. The Universe would always head towards a state where Entropy kept increasing.

Little did the Universe know that it would spawn a being that would use this as an excuse, as a reason, to wipe out civilizations with a single flick of his fingers!

But the Cosmos is very clever; to balance out such acts of utter evil, there will always be those who side with justice and help the universe maintain balance. Such beings of chaos have always been opposed by those who protect the order; then again the Universe can't always be victorious, not all its plans are perfect.

From time to time, there comes an entity that defies everything common and uncommon, that holds in its hands fate itself. Such an entity would always be the deciding factor. Will the Universe succumb to the being of pure chaos? Or will order prevail over the evil and bring balance? This entity is the sole judge of the outcome.

And this entity- is bald.

 _ **Coming soon! Till next time!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Enjoy the Chapter!**_

* * *

 _Earth- Saitama's._

It had been a long day. Killing random monsters that appeared out of nowhere, saving people, and looking for shops with a sale going on- Saitama had quite the monotonous routine, especially today -the monsters seemed scarce, no particular sale was happening anywhere nearby his area and the people needed no Saving.

After successfully saving the Earth from alien invasion and taking care of the monster's association, Saitama really had nothing to do. Genos was out on some mission given to him by the Hero's association and King had gone along with him.

"Well, this reminds me of when I was all alone." Saitama said while watching news for any happenings.

"Oh, I should've asked Genos to bring some bear meat home for dinner…"

While Saitama was lost in his thoughts, the advertisements on the T.V were interrupted by an emergency Broadcast.

"We have just received reports of an attack on City D…"

'Another attack huh, these aliens never quit do they…' Saitama put on his yellow jumpsuit, ready to send these aliens packing. Recently there had been a lot of reports on alien invasions all over the world.

"The class –S rank 2, Tornado of terror is fighting the alien as we speak, it seems that neither of them are able to harm one another…"

'Even that brat is not able to beat this alien? Must be quite powerful… well, there is a sale in City D, so I have to go anyway…' Saitama walked out the door

As the scenes in the T.V. changed, a voice was heard

"Hear me and rejoice! You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan. You may think this is suffering. No…this is Salvation! The universal scales tip toward balance due to your sacrifice. Smile…for even in death, you have become children of Thanos!"

The alien spoke, for all to listen.

"Another Alien sprouting nonsense…at least try and do better than telemarketers…" Saitama closed the door, the TV left switched on.

The Great Titan Thanos had given him an order, to wipe out half the planet, and he would accomplish it, for he had never failed the lord.

'This place has few powerful creatures' Maw thought, he was fighting a green haired little girl and he wasn't finding it easy to put her down. In fact, from what he had seen of this psychic girl, she was at least as strong as he himself was.

'She must be the last line of defense for this planet. What a waste, maybe I should capture her and take her to lord Thanos…' Maw was stalling, waiting for backup; he knew that it was a stale mate. Both the psychic users were equal in strength.

But not everything goes according to plan;

"So another user of telekinesis, such a waste of that power, throwing rocks everywhere" Saitama commented. He had run all the way only to fight another weak alien.

"huh? Who are you?" Maw asked, the sudden appearance of this bald human had surprised him.

"Don't interfere in our fight A-class! Baldy!" Tatsumaki spewed insults.

"Don't call me Bald!" Saitama retorted. He walked towards where Maw was standing.

"Die!" Maw lifted nearby rubble off the ground and hurtled it towards Saitama at speeds way beyond human limit.

"Be grateful! For you are the first of the many sacrifices to be ma-!" Maw stopped mid-sentence, for he saw from within the Rubble, a silhouette and heard a voice.

"You aliens never listen…" Saitama was unharmed, not a scratch.

"H-How?!" Maw was gob-smacked. He clicked his tongue, and raised his hands in a gesture.

The ground around Saitama began to move, like a rope, trying to restrain his movements, but the rope made of steel and rock, snapped like a twig.

'What power?!' Maw thought, he was now trying to stop Saitama with all of his strength.

"hmm… you at least use your powers for other things than just throwing rubble huh" Saitama closed in on Maw.

For the first time in centuries, fear rose from the depths of Maw, fear he only felt towards his lord, The Great Titan Thanos.

'This puny human! How can he be so powerful!? This is not good; I alone cannot defeat these humans. Obsidian is on his way, but our victory is not guaranteed!'

"Lord Thanos shall himself make a visit! You humans will be sacrificed; the time will come!" Maw cleverly retreated as fast as he could. This planet was troublesome.

'Who was that human? His resistance to my powers was undeniable!' Ebony Maw teleported back to his space-ship before Saitama could reach him.

By the time Saitama could jump to reach the space-ship, it had zoomed away as fast as it had landed.

"He got away… But he said he'll be back with someone… some Lord somebody. Oh well, There was a sale nearby anyways, so this trip is not wasted!"

"You stupid Baldy! Egg-head! This was my fight! Who asked you to interfere?" Tatsumaki was still upset. This Baldy spoiled everything!

'I need to buy as much meat and eggs as I can!' Saitama went towards the grocery store in City D ignoring the tornado of terror.

* * *

 _Earth- Avengers'_

"Stark asked for a savior, and settled for a Slave." Vision spoke to what was probably the last vestige of 'ultron'. It was over, although Sokovia's capital city had taken a huge toll, the Earth was saved. The Avengers had once again, successfully defended their planet.

"I suppose we're both disappointments" Ultron spoke, out of Energy, seemingly lifeless.

"I suppose we are."

The threat called Ultron had now ended. But who knew that Ultron was just the beginning. A far greater evil was about to descend on the fragile planet the Avengers called home.

* * *

"Fine, I'll do it myself" Thanos had begun his search for the Infinity Stones. In his hand, was the infinity gauntlet!

* * *

'I somehow feel that something troublesome is going to happen soon…' Saitama watered his cactus, lost in thought.

* * *

 _ **And that's the Chapter! Hope you liked the beginning, and yes, I have to adjust/change a few things in/of the Avengers' time line and story if I want this crossover to be a good one. I would appreciate any suggestions and/or criticism.**_

 _ **Till next time!**_


End file.
